Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2015 Style)
UltimateCartoonsFanatic2015's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenco (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Lynelle Deitch (Rock & Rule) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Weeny (Moshi Monsters) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Kuchipatchi and Sebiretchi (Tamagotchi) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2015 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2015 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2015 Style) - Sally Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2015 Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2015 Style) - Shirley the Loon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2015 Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2015 Style) - Courage the Cowardly Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2015 Style): Princess Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2015 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Fear Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Category:UltimateCartoonsFanatic2015 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG